As a conventional toilet implement, a toilet implement has been known, for example, from Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 63-52511. The conventional toilet implement of this kind is designed so that a pumping mechanism is provided between a tip provided at the extreme end of a shaft and a container body fitted into a lower portion of the shaft. The and the pump is actuated by pressing of a bottom of the container body from the lower end of the shaft to cause a liquid within the container body to flow into the tip.
In the conventional toilet implement of this kind, the bottom of the container body is exposed to the lower end of the shaft, and the liquid within the container body is moved into the tip by pushing the bottom of the container body relative to the shaft toward the tip. This pushing is naturally accomplished, and therefore, leakage of liquid from the tip may occur.